Things That Go Bump
by Findel
Summary: A Holloween fic I did. Lina is a detective called in to investigate a murder at a hotel chain. But, she is soon pulled into the business' dark secret.
1. Default Chapter

**Things That Go Bump: Part 1**

* * *

This is a fic I am doing for Halloween, (hope to have it finished by then anyway.) Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

It was mid morning of All Hollow's Eve at the five star Blindview Estates, one of the best hotel chains in the realm, of Atlas City. Maid Martina was making her normal rounds through the hotel. She was now in front of room five hundred and twelve of the second section of floor six. She knocked on the door and politely asked, "Is anyone in there, Maid Service."

When there was no answer she unlocked the door and went in. It was dark, very dark, you wouldn't of even known someone had stayed in it, but someone had. She turned on the light and stopped dead in her tracks. There on the bed lay a body, bloody and everything, right out of a horror movie. Martina turned and ran screaming down the hall.

* * *

Lina Inverse, the best detective in Atlas City's police department, pulled up to the hotel in her unmarked car. She stepped out of the car, letting her red glowing hair, and dull beige trench coat flutter in the wind. _Another day another crime_, she thought dismally as she walked towards the main door. She flashed her badge to a few officer blocking the entrance, they pulled back and let her pass into the building. Once inside Lina saw a girl with green hair in, and an odd looking maid's outfit, clinging onto another maid for dear life. _She must have been the one who discovered the body. I will have to talk with her later. _Lina made her way to the manager, and owner of the Blindview Estates, who was talking with some other officers. "Hello, I'm Detective Lina Inverse, I have been assigned to investigate this little occurrence. Could I have you name sir?"

"Its Rezo," said the tall, lavender haired man as he shook hands with Lina.

"Now sir, did you or any of your employees notice anything strange within the past couple of nights," Lina asked as she pulled out he notepad and pen.

"No, everything was running as usual until this morning," Rezo sighed.

"I see, now who found the body and when?"

"It was Martina," Rezo pointed back to the panicked maid. "She found it while making her rounds at about nine o'clock this morning."

"Do you know who was in that room last night?"

"I'm not sure, we do so much business that it is impossible to keep up with names," Rezo said wryly.

"I see. Does anyone patrol the place at night? You know like a security guard?"

"Why yes, Gourry patrols every night," Rezo answered while pointing to the blonde man being questioned by some more of the investigative team.

"Follow me please, Mr. Rezo," Lina more commanded than asked.

Lina walked up to the man and began questioning again. "Now Gourry, did you see anything unusual last night."

Gourry put a finger to his mouth and began to think. About five minutes later he answered, "You know, I can't remember."

With that everyone in the room facefaulted. Lina regained her composure and turned back to Rezo, "Could you show me the room please?"

"Of course, follow me," Rezo motioned towards the elevator.

While on the elevator Rezo explained the set up of the hotel. "The hotel is so large that each floor is broken up into different sections. They are numbered one through five on every floor. This makes it easier to assign housekeepers and alike."

"I see. Where is the room where the body was found," Lina asked sticking to her normal unemotional tone.

"Lets see, ah yes: third floor, first section, room five hundred and twelve," Rezo answered as if he knew this by heart.

Lina took note of this a wrote down a note in her pad. The elevator reached the third floor and the occupants stepped out. Rezo showed Lina to the room, it was already crawling with forgeinsic scientist and others, when they got there. Lina began to look around, while not interfering with the other teams, looking for any clues whatsoever. "If you'll excuse me Detective Inverse, but I have to get back to my post," Rezo said as he made his way back out the door.

As Rezo walked down the hall a dark smile overcame his normally stern face. _They will never figure it out. Don't worry my boy, I will help you soon enough, but the police have to go first. One way or another I will find your cure. _With that Rezo stepped into the elevator and went back down stairs.

* * *

Lina looked at the body as it lay on the bed where it was found earlier. It was a young girl no older than twenty years old. From the look of her things she was a business woman, but now she looked like she had been mangled by a wild animal. As she looked over the body for clues as to what happened she noticed something. Her neck had two small puncture wounds that looked like they had healed over. She called one of the scientist over to get an opinion. "Hey, she would have had to still be alive for it to scab up like that wouldn't she," she asked as the man looked at the wound.

"Yes, she was still alive after these wounds were made. The other lacerations to the body where made a while after she suffered these. Whoever did this didn't kill her right off."

Lina pondered over this, _What kinda maniac did this? _After a little think Lina went back to checking the room for clues. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Lina walked out of the room and back down straits to talk to the maid that had found the body earlier that day. She found the poor girl in the lobby, still staking from the shock, and mumbling to herself. Lina sat down in front of her and asked, "Martina is your name, correct miss?"

Martina nodded her head once while bringing her head up to look at Lina. "Yes, that's my name. I didn't do anything, I just found it when I went to clean the room," she said uneasly.

"I'm not saying you did anything. I just want to know if you know anything about what happened," Lina said reassuringly.

"No, I just found the body in that room, that cursed room," Martina mumbled the last part of her statement thinking no one would hear.

Lina did hear and questioned, "What? Has something happened in that room before?"

Martina bit her lip, _Rezo told me never to mention that, Oh, his going to kill me_, and then decided to come clean. "That room is cursed, its haunted by by an anger soul that wants nothing but blood."

"What do you mean," Lina asked somewhat unnerved by the maid's words.

"About five years ago Rezo and his grandson ran this place. They were very happy with the way the business was going. But, one night a young woman came in seeking a place to stay, and they gave her room number five hundred and twelveon the sixth floor in section two. Well, to make a long story short, the grandson carried the lady's bags up to her room, time went by until Rezo went to see what he was doing. When Rezo got to the room he found it untouched, and his grandson had vanished with out a trace. Its odd that the it should be that way. If you line up, and pair the numbers correctly, you get twenty-six, five, and twelve. The twenty-sixth letter of the alphabet is 'Z,' the fifth is 'E,' and the twelfth is 'L.' That's what everyone knew him as 'Zel.' Some say that the room is haunted by the spirit of the grandson, as he is seeking to avenge his disappearance and murder, by killing any young woman who sleep in that room. That's why we hardly ever let anyone stay there, but somehow that poor girl got the room," Martina finished as she broke down in tears.

Lina got up to leave the maid alone, she need to be by herself, and went to look for Rezo. _Why didn't he mention anything like this_, one side of her mind asked and the other rebutted, _Because, people would think you where a quack to blame it on something like that. _Lina continued to look for Rezo, wanting to get his side of this story. 

* * *

_Man what a day,_ Lina moaned as she plopped down in an easy chair in the lobby. She had been searching that room all day today and not a single clue. She was about to give up and go home when she overheard some people leaving. "Well I'm not going to be staying here anymore. You know I heard that another person was mysteriously killed in that room about two years ago. There must be some kind of crazy homicidal killer loose in this place."

All of a sudden Lina remembered, there was another case just like this a year ago, and she knew this wasn't a coincident. The last case had all the same markings, the only reason she didn't remember right off was that was her first year on the force. Yes, Lina had climbed up the ranks quickly in a year, and now she had a chance to solve a big murder mystery in the making. She recalled what the maid had said, the last case had a young girl involved, and in that room. She started thinking of a plan as she looked around the lobby, her eye caught something very odd. It first landed on a portrait of Rezo, this wasn't odd, but the portrait opposite of it was. It was of a young man with sapphire blue eyes, lavender hair, and a pale complexion. Lina studied both portraits for any hint on why the other one was there. She when noticed that the young man and Rezo looked a lot alike, _Must be part of Rezo's family, is this the Zel that Martina mentioned, _Lina mentally asked herself. Lina was comparing the portraits when she heard a noise. She turned to see Rezo looking at her, smiling happily at her.

* * *

Rezo had been watching the young detective from a secluded place in the lobby. Earlier, as the police were busy else where, Rezo had slipped into his study and began looking for the cure he needed. He hadn't found any full cure, but he had found one that would help out in the long run. He had everything that was called for, every ingredient accounted for, except for one virgin's blood. Now Rezo didn't know everything about the petite detective, he had only been watching ever since he found the partial cure, but he was willing to bet she could provide the blood. _She is the final piece of the puzzle I need. Now all I need is to coax her into the room and we shall have her. I wonder if he likes redheads? _Rezo stepped into the lobby, purposely making a noise, and smiled at Lina as she turned to him. "Why Detective Inverse shouldn't you be leaving soon. I'm sure you are quite tired after today," he stated quite innocently.

"Yeah I am but I still have a few more question, do you mind," she asked while looking back at the portrait of the young man.

"No I don't, go ahead and shoot," Rezo answered.

Lina looked at the portraits once more and noticed one last detail. While Rezo's was on a bright sunny day, the young man's was on a dark starry night. She looked back at the young man's portrait to see a blood red moon behind him. _Man, the artist must really have had a morbid taste_, she mused as she turned towards Rezo. "Who's that," she asked motioning toward the portrait.

"Oh, that's my grandson," Rezo's answer was more depressed than his last.

Lina took note of that, he seemed to be sorry that he was missing, and she started to rule out Rezo begin part of his disappearance. She began to act like she had no clue, not wanted to reveal she already knew the story, and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Rezo sighed and looked at her, "No, no you are alright. It's just he disappeared about five years ago. I haven't heard a thing since then."

Lina looked at Rezo and let he poker face drop for the first time all day. _Poor man, first his grandson disappears and now his business is plagued with these occurrences. _"I'm sorry. I have a favor to ask of you. Would it be ok if I stayed in that room tonight," Lina asked sweetly.

Rezo looked at her and smiled, he couldn't have planned it better, "Of course, I only fear for your safety. Who knows what might happen."

Lina flashed him a victory sign, "That's what old fireball is here for," she said as she patted her hip. In her gun holster was a berretta with the name 'Fireball' etched on the side.

Rezo led Lina to the elevator, "I trust you know how to find it," he asked as the doors came open.

Lina nodded and stepped in, "I'll call you if anything fishy happens."

Rezo nodded as the door closed, leaving him alone again in the lobby. _Yes Lina Inverse, Fireball may be there, but not even Fireball can help you. He isn't affected much by modern weapons, and tonight I will hopefully be able to bring him back. _Rezo smiled as he walked towards a book case. He looked all around, making sure no one was there, before pulling on a book just to have the bookcase slide out to reveal a hidden passage. Rezo slipped in, shut the bookcase behind him, and headed towards his study. He was going to need some other things for this to work. _I just pray he can control himself long enough_, Rezo mused as he opened the door to his study, and shut it behind him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Authors Notes:   
1) Yes I know Blindview is a major oxymoron, but what can I say couldn't think of anything else.   
2) I thought that sense Halloween is known for strange things I would have Rezo and Zel actually get along. I always liked Rezo, and I did believe the theory that Rezo truly didn't turn Zel into a chimera, but Shabernigdo did. 

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	2. Things That Go Bump: Part 2

**Things That Go Bump: Part 2**

* * *

This is the second part of my fic I am doing for Halloween, Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Lina had made it to the room ok. Once inside she noticed that everything had cleaned up nicely: the body was taken to the morgue, the mattress and sheets had been taken for DNA evidence, and the carpet had been cleaned. It was so clean that you couldn't tell there had been a murder just the night before. Lina took off her jacket and hung it up on the rack. _Ok I'm hear now let's see who is capitalizing on the urban legend about Rezo's grandson_, Lina mused. She started making herself at home, _Might as well relax a bit_, she thought. She began to think again, _Someone is using the story and this time of year, All Hollow's Eve, to commit murder and not be fingered, but who? Its not Rezo, his grandson really isn't in the picture either. It might be one of the hotel employees, Martina had known about it, others might of as well._ She soon notice the large tub that the bathroom housed and decide it was a good time to take a bath. Lina stripped off her clothes and settled down into the hot water that was filling the tub. She had placed 'Fireball' right next to her head, just in case someone got daring. She let out a sigh of relief as the water got higher, "Ah, this is the life," she said to herself.

As she relaxed in the she began to ponder over the long lost grandson. _It's sad that he just had to disappear on Rezo. Well, I'm sure he didn't run away, who would run away from this. What I wouldn't give to be the granddaughter of Rezo, that would be living in the lap of luxury. Hell, I wouldn't put pass dating his grandson, if he was still around, he was cute to say the least. _If Lina hadn't been so lost in thought she would have noticed that the portrait, in the other room, had eyes that shifted from back dotted eyes, to blue sapphire ones.

He had been sleeping peacefully, not wanting to awaken, in his hiding place behind the wall. Soon he was awakened by the lights coming on and the rustling of clothes. _Now who would be foolish enough to stay in this room after I lost control like I did last night_, he mused as he removed the slit of paper covering the eye holes in the painting. He saw one of the most beautiful sights ever as he looked into the room. There was a petite redhead, sitting on the edge of the tub, nude while she waited for the tub to fill. He bathed in the sight of her: her petite frame, her long fire red hair, her ruby eyes, her perfectly proportioned body, at least to his eyes, he had never seen anything of that beauty before, and he wanted to touch her. He restrained that feeling as soon as it came, _I know very well what will happen if I do that_, he chided himself as he watched on. He couldn't pry himself from the eyeholes as he watched her bathe. His finally restraint was broken when he watched her raise from the bath, and began to towel off. He was mystified by the water glistening off her hair, and her body, he had to at least touch her once. There he stood and waited for her to go to sleep, then he would make his move.

* * *

Lina had finished her bath, and was slipping into her pajamas. She placed 'Fireball' under her pillow, turned off the light, and laid down to act like she was going to sleep. As she laid there she watched for anything out of the ordinary. Soon enough that anything happened. She was alerted to the wall, with the portrait on it, as she heard a click. She watched in total shock as the wall slid apart, and out walked the man from the portrait downstairs, Rezo's grandson. _What is he doing here? Rezo and Martinna said he disappeared five years ago. Wait a minute, maybe he was lying to cover up his grandson's murderous tendencies. Great, and I was thinking about dating him too, why do I fall for the psychos? _Lina quickly grabbed 'Fireball,' pointed it at the intruder and yelled, "Freeze!"

Zelgadis Greywords, grandson of Rezo, walked out from the wall expecting the woman to be asleep. But, instead of what he was planning, he was standing there with a gun pointed to his head and her yelling at him. He turned towards her as she threatened to shoot if he didn't freeze. That gun couldn't hurt him, and he knew it. He looked her right in the eyes as he attempted to calm her.

Lina was holding the gun steady as the man turned towards her. She warned him to stop moving, he did and stood there staring at her. As her stare meet his she felt calmer, she felt no danger from him, in fact she wanted to get closer. She stood up, dropping the gun by her bed, and walked closer to him.

Zel smiled as she fell under his spell, he would soon be able to touch her, at least for a little while. She stopped right in front of him and looked up at his eyes. She embraced him as the effects of the spell kept working. Zel embraced her, breathing in her scent, feeling his fingers slide through her soft hair. He loved the feeling, he wanted to stay like this forever, but another feeling made itself known. He was hungry. As he became more intoxicated with the small redhead, he began to lose control, and his canines began to grow into sharp fangs. It was then his true nature was known, Zelgadis Greywords was a vampire, and he was loosing a battle with instinct. He titled the girl's head to the side, giving him better access to her neck, and began to lick right at a vein.

Lina moaned with pleasure as the man traced the side of her neck with his tongue. Suddenly she came back to herself, whatever had effected her was gone, but she didn't move. It felt too good to ruin, she felt all of the day's pressure disappear into a sea of pleasure. She pulled him closer as she felt him lightly biting at the side of her neck. She was enjoying the feeling so much she didn't notice the pair of fangs the young man had.

Zel traced her vein with his tongue, he wasn't going to hold off too much longer. He began to slightly nip at her neck when she pulled him closer. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed her blood, he needed it so bad he could taste it. Right as Zel was about to partake in his next victim the door flew open and Rezo yelled, "Stop!"

Lina backed away slightly, more out of embarrassment of being caught like that, then out of fear. As she looked around she noticed the young man had jumped back to a darker part of the room. Him and Rezo stood there for a few minutes facing each other in a stare down, if Rezo had working eyes that is. As Lina watched, wondering who was going to make the first move, when she noticed Zel's fangs. "Wait a minute, what type of weirdo are you? Why do you have your canines sharpened like that?" 

Zel shot her a cold glace as he answered, "What type of weirdo indeed. I hope you have good reason for interrupting me Rezo." 

"I do Zelgadis, I have a very good reason. You can't have this girl as a meal, at least not yet." 

Lina raised an eyebrow at this remark. That did he mean by 'as a meal'? How nutty was his grandson, he ate people, oh this was just great. "Hold on here! What do you mean 'as a meal'? Is he a cannibal or something," Lina shouted at no one in general. 

Zel felt his heart clench at what she said. _I will always be a monster, no one will ever see anything different. _Zel turned away from her and retorted, "No, not a cannibal, something much worse." 

Lina looked at him, totally bewildered by what he said and ask, "What do you mean by that?"

Rezo stepped next to Zel and put a hand on his arm. "As you can see Miss Inverse, my grandson is quite alive and well, and I know where he is. Please understand that I had to keep this secret, it word got out then people would go hysterical."

"About what, your mentally troubled grandson," Lina asked, soon regretting it after she saw Zel's reaction.

"No, about my cursed heir," Rezo retorted coldly.

"Your cursed heir," Lina repeated out of shock.

"Yes, Zelgadis here will inherit Blindview after I retire. If the public would have known about his condition then they would have gone crazy."

"There you go again with that cursed condition thing, just tell me," Lina yelled as she grabbed Rezo by the collar.

Rezo pushed her off, brushed off, and said, "Why the curse of the vampire of course."

Lina stood there for a second, looking at Rezo, then hit the floor laughing. "That's the...hehehaha....funniest thing......hehehe......I've ever heard!"

Zel clenched his fist and stepped forward eying the young detective, if looks could kill this one would. Lina recovered slightly after seeing his anger but she couldn't help but giggle here and there. "So you don't believe. Looks like I will have to prove it," with that Zel grabbed an edge of his cape, wrapped it around himself, and turned into a bat right in front of Lina's eyes.

Lina's jaw dropped to the floor as Zel turned into a large bat and flew around the room. Lina turned to Rezo and sputtered, "How...can...that be. Vam....pires aren't real."

Zel flew behind her and turned back into his normal form. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "If they didn't exist, then could I do this," he whispered into her ear.

Lina turned three shades of red as Zel embraced her. She liked how it felt, but with Rezo standing there, and the potential of being bitten she didn't care for it at the moment. She wiggled free of Zel's embrace and positioned herself in between the two. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "Now what does all this have to do with me?"

"Why you can provide us with a cure," Rezo answered with an evil grin on his face.

At the same time both Lina and Zel asked the same question, "What do you mean a cure."

Both Lina and Zel blinked a few times, realizing they had asked in unison, turned and looked at each other of a second and then back to Rezo. Rezo's smirk grew as he watched the two, this would be easier than he thought, "Why the partial cure to your condition grandson."

"What do we have to do," Zel asked with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"Oh just a simple little ritual, I have all the ingredients for the spell except one, virgin's blood."

Lina snapped her head towards Rezo and gave him a look that would kill, if she had that ability that is, "What do you mean virgin's blood. I'm not going to be a sacrifice for no one you hear."

Rezo waved his hands in front of him and explained, "No, no you have me all wrong. When I say we need virgin's blood I mean like a pint at most. There is no reason to kill you. The only catch is the donor must be willing as well as the vampire."

"Willing for what," Zel and Lina asked in unison again.

"To be bonded of course, you two are doing a good job at it already, Zel you didn't do anything before I got here did you?" Rezo asked mischievously.

Both Zel and Lina blushed about four shades of red as they looked at each other. After a few minutes, Zel gain control over his face, and asked, "What do you mean by bonded?"

"She has to be willing to let you bite her and drink some of her blood. In return, you must perform the blood kiss on her. Once you have done this you two will be bonded. There are a few drawbacks: one you will hate to be apart, two you can hear each other's thoughts, and three both of you will have a craving for blood. You can control the craving a lot easier after the bonding, but it will always be there," Rezo reviewed the topic sagely as the two 'to be bondeds' looked on a bit dumbfounded on how he knew so much.

Zel let out a sigh and asked, "How many all nighters have you pulled in that study of yours since I was cursed?"

"Oh, one thousand eight hundred and twenty-five," Rezo said as he did the math in his head.

Both Lina and Zel facefaulted as the answer came from Rezo's lips. "You've been doing this ever since," Zel asked with total shock apparent in his voice.

"Well Zelgadis, I do care for you, you are my grandson," Rezo said as he began working on setting up the ritual in his head.

Lina looked at them going on about things and decided she need to speak, they weren't going to ignore her. "Wait a minute!! First what will this ritual do other than bond us, and what is a blood kiss?"

"Well it depends on who you are," Rezo said as he began to explain the process. "If you are the human you gain some vampire characteristics: such as increased speed, strength, heightened senses, and you will be forever young. If you are the vampire then you gain more control over your carvings, and lose the weakness to sunlight. Both of you will seem like normal humans, but will be quite powerful after this."

Lina began to ponder the situation, _Well if I do this then I will gain some pluses, but I'm still not sure. Also if I do this I will become bonded with Zel, that wouldn't be so bad would it, I was thinking about dating him in the first place. _Lina turned to Rezo and said, "I will be willing on a few conditions: one you explain this blood kiss like I asked, two you promise not to go back on your word and kill me, and three I want the nicest penthouse suite to live in free of charge."

Rezo thought over the demands, the first two he could do easily, but the last one would take a little work. _Man, she drives a hard bargain, oh well_ _what do I have to loss. If she goes through with this Zel will be able to inherit Blindview and possibly have a wife soon after. _Rezo smiled wickedly as that thought went through his head, he could just see red haired, blue eyed grandchildren running around a penthouse, yes he would get all good things from this. "Ok, you and Zel will have the best penthouse in the hotel, how's that on the third offer?"

Lina and Zel blushed again as they thought of what might come of that, and the bad thing was it seemed Rezo had caught on quite quickly. After a few minutes of silence Lina protested somewhat, "I meant for just me. Why are you putting Zel in there, I'm sure he would want to be on his own."

"I'm sure he would but if you go through with this you will be bonded, and will hate to be apart, this is killing two birds with one stone so to say."

Lina pondered over the idea, should she go through with this or not. She thought, and she thought until the pure strain was enough to drive her up the walls, "Oh, let's just get this over with."

Zel's eyes light with pure joy as Lina announced she was willing. Not even thinking Zel lifted Lina into the air and twirled around in a show of pure happiness. 

Lina felt herself fly through the air as Zel picked her up and spun about. She could see the happiness in his eyes, and for some reason that made her happy. As Zel let her back down she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

Zel kissed her back, sending all his happiness into the kiss, and becoming intoxicated in the very moment. After about a minute or two they parted, and just stared into each others eyes, not wanting to move from within the embrace they where in. It was about this time that Zel noticed not once did he have the want to drink blood as he normally would've. He brought a hand up to examine his canines to find that they had shrank back to their original size. "What's wrong," Lina asked somewhat worried.

"Its just that for some reason I am having more control over my instincts," Zel responded as the shock wore off.

"She is willing, she is no longer prey, she is to be your bonded. Your vampire side knows this, it has accepted this, it wants to be bonded," Rezo said as he motioned for the couple to follow.

Lina and Zel followed Rezo hand in hand, not caring anymore about what people thought, and wanting to complete the ritual.

* * *

Lina and Zel stood in a magic circle, that Rezo had prepared, waiting for the ritual to begin. Rezo was collecting the things needed when Lina asked, "What is the blood kiss, you never told me."

Rezo stopped for a moment looked up and answered, "It is a kiss where the vampire passes some of its blood to the receiver. This is where you will get the vampire-like abilities from."

"Oh," was Lina's intelligent remark as she learned of the secrets of the blood kiss.

Rezo flew about the study, throwing ingredients into a large cauldron, preparing for the ritual at hand. Rezo tossed the last of the ingredients in and began to stir, after a few minutes he turned to the couple and said," Now when the brew starts to give off an incense you must breathe it in then complete the ritual like I said."

Both Lina and Zel nodded and turned toward each other. As they looked into each other's eyes, they embraced each other, and prepared for the moment the ritual would be complete. The incense began to lift form the cauldron and into the area of the circle. The two of them breathed it in, noticing the somewhat sweet smell, then looked at each other before continuing. Zel looked into Lina's eyes questioning, making sure that she was alright with this. Lina responded by flicking back her hair, leaning her neck to the side, and closing her eyes. Zel took her actions as a yes and began to commence with the first part of the ritual. Zel began as he did earlier, tracing a vein in Lina's neck with his tongue, causing Lina to moan in pleasure. As Lina pulled him closer, Zel felt his canines begin to grow, and he warned Lina "This might hurt for a bit."

Lina braced herself as she heard Zel's warning. She gasped in shock as she felt his fangs penetrating her skin, but it was soon replaced by a sucking feeling. Lina pulled apart from Zel after a few minutes and moved to cover the wound. She soon discovered that it had healed over as soon as she had pulled away. She moved back into Zel's embrace, and readied herself for the blood kiss. Lina pulled Zel near and started the kiss, after a few moments she had a slight coppery taste in her mouth as the bit of blood needed went down her throat.

Zel had completed the blood kiss but he didn't want to stop. Her turned all the emotion he could muster in on the kiss. As the two prolonged the kiss a white light shot up from the circle and totally encircled the couple.

* * *

_Ten years later........_

It had been ten years since the murder at the Blindview Estates, and business couldn't have been better. Rezo had since then retired, leaving the business to the new CEO and the new vice president of the company. 

Zel stood behind the counter of Blindview as the last customer on his shift signed in. "Thank you sir, and have a good stay here at Blindview Estates. Bellhop needed," Zel yelled while ringing the service bell.

After taking care of last minute things, and changing out the watch of the desk with the night manager, Zel made his way to the elevator. Zel hit the button for the top floor and hummed with the music while he waited. He got out the elevator and headed down to the penthouse at the other end of the hall. He unlocked the door, walked in closing the door behind him, and let out a sigh as he leaned against the door. "Man, what a day," he said to the air in front of him.

"How was work today dear," Lina asked as she ran up and embraced him.

Zel embraced his wife and rested his chin on her head. He breathed in her scent as he answered, "Very busy, that's how it was."

Lina looked up at him, smiled and said, "Same here, man being the vice president of Blindview can be such hard work."

Zel let go of Lina and walked over to the window to watch the sunset, "Ever since the city started holding that Halloween Festival every year we have since then gotten a load of business this time of year."

Lina leaned against him while holding his hand. As she watched the sunset she smiled evilly, "Yes, but it also gives us a reason to really paint the town," she said as her canines began to grow.

Zel smiled as his did the same, "Indeed, no one every notices the difference this time of year," he said as he turned Lina to face him.

They looked into each other's eyes before they kissed each other passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart, and Lina took off into the bedroom. She came out with two Victorian styled costumes, and handed one to Zel. "Time to win the most realistic costumes award again this year dear."

They changed and walked out the door, ready to have a ball at the annual Halloween Festival, and to celibate their tenth wedding anniversary.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Authors Notes:  
1) Yes I know Blindview is a major oxymoron, but what can I say couldn't think of anything else.  
2) I thought that sense Halloween is known for strange things I would have Rezo and Zel actually get along. I always liked Rezo, and I did believe the theory that Rezo truly didn't turn Zel into a chimera, but Shabernigdo did.  
3) The blood kiss is actually a true part of vampire mythology. That is how new vampires were created, not by the bite of one like a lot of people think. (Not to say the vampire couldn't pass its blood while bitting someone).  
And of course ** Happy Halloween.**

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	3. Things That Go Bump: Part 3

**Things That Go Bump: Part 3**

* * *

Here is the continuation of my Halloween fic from last year. So many people called for a sequel that I am doing more with it.

* * *

It was All Hallows Eve and the Blindview Estates was in full swing. The whole staff were moving at top speed to accommodate all the guest that were pouring in for the annual Halloween festival. And, as usual Zelgadis was directing the actions of the staff to the most specific detail. Many staff were carrying bags, cleaning rooms, fixing meals, and all other needs as the guest continued to come in. It was at this moment that Zelgadis walked back into the kitchen to talk to the head chief. Her name was Sylphiel and she was one of the best cooks that the Blindview Estate had had in a long time. As she was stirring stew for tonight a spoon dipped into it and drew back. As she turned around and was about to scold the owner of the offending hand she saw who it belonged to, "Good afternoon Mr. Greywords," she say while bowing her head slightly.

"Please Sylphiel it's Zelgadis. I don't care to be called by Mr. or my last name," Zel explained to the young cook.

"Ok, Mr. Zelgadis," Sylphiel replied with a smile.

"Oh...never mind. I just wanted to check how the meals where coming along. It is our busiest time of the year, we need to make sure that every thing was up to snuff," Zelgadis explained.

"Yes, sir. I am making sure that the meals are good but also have a Halloween theme," Sylphiel explained.

"Good, good now if you'll excuse me I have much more to attend to," Zelgadis replied as he walked towards his office.

Zel go to his office he closed and locked the door behind him. He then moved to his desk and sat down. He looked at the small picture of his wife on the desk. He soon picked up the picture and lightly stroked her face while whispering, "Lina..."

As he put the picture down he felt a dryness in his throat and a hunger deep within him. He clasped a hand around his throat as he turned to a book and opened the cover. The book was hollow in the middle and had a security number pad inside it. He punched in the password and watched as a piece of the wall behind him turned around. That piece of the wall contained a refrigerator that only he and and the vice president of Blindview Estates knew of in the staff. He opened the refrigerator to be greeted with the hanging bags of medical blood. He quickly put the tip in his mouth, bit down, and then spit out the plastic. He then put the cut tip in his mouth and squeezed the contents into his mouth. He drank the cold blood quickly at first, but then slowed his pace to savor the taste. After finishing off the bag he threw it away and hid the refrigerator. After turning around he took a small mirror and looked at his reflection. He was greeted by a pointy-eared, red eyed, and fanged form of himself. "This won't do," he mumbled to himself as he started to control his transformation.

Soon Zel's face shaped back to normal and his lust for blood subsided. He then got up and went back to the main desk. It was almost five and he would need to perform the switch off with the new night manager. Zel soon got to the desk and spied the night manager waiting on him. He was a fairly tall man with flowing amethyst hair and the same color eyes. The only thing odd was that he rarely opened his eyes, only smirked and moved with the eyes closed. But, he was able to maneuver like a blind man that had lived there all his life, even if he wasn't blind. "Good evening Zelgadis," greeted the man as Zel came to the desk.

"To you too Xellos," Zelgadis replied to the night manager.

"Where's Lina-chan? She normally comes looking for you right about now," Xellos asked then added lecherously, "How do you keep her pinning for you like that? Just about every man would love to know that secret."

Zel clasped his fist but restrained himself him hitting Xellos in the face. 'If you dare talk about her like that again I will hurt you Xellos,' Zel mentally thought as Xellos chuckled slightly. "Lina's on a business trip and will be back within a week," Zel answered while thinking, 'And, it's a good thing, Lina would have killed someone here with all the commotion.'

"We'll tell her I said hello if you talk to her tonight. Now let's do the switch off," Xellos said, seeming to turn more business like then just before.

'That's the only reason you are here because you do a good job,' Zel thought as he when with Xellos to switch off. After finishing he looked at Xellos and said, "And, no causing trouble with Filia tonight. She has a security position to hold and doesn't need you annoying her."

"But teasing Filia-chan is so amusing," Xellos replied with a smirk.

Zel sighed and said, "Not tonight Xellos."

"Ok, ok you have may word. No, teasing Filia tonight," Xellos promised while raising his right hand.

Zelgadis looked Xellos over for a moment while thinking, 'I don't see any signs of crossed fingers,' before saying, "Good, and make sure you keep your word." 

"I will Zelgadis, I will. Now, I'm sure you are tired so why don't you go get some rest," Xellos assured Zel. 

Zel just nodded as he turned and headed towards the elevator. He then got in and waited as the car made its long climb to the top floor. When it reached the top floor he walked out into the hall and to the end. He then unlocked the door to the penthouse and walked inside. After shutting the door behind him he leaned on it as he usually did after a long day of work. But, this time there was no comforting embrace to greet him when he got in. He sighed and walked towards the living room. He stood in front of the windows and watched the sunset. As the sun got lower Zel's appearance began to change towards his vampire self. His ears elongated, and his eyes turned to a light shade of red. His teeth elongated into fangs, and a black cape appeared from out of nowhere as it formed around his neck and body. He smiled as he opened the middle window and wrapped the cape around him. He the whispered, "Lina," into the air as he turned into a vampire bat and flew into the night sky. 

* * *

Xellos had been on the job about an hour and a half after Zelgadis had change positions with him when he had become bored. 'I know I said I wouldn't bother Filia but Zel should know better shouldn't he,' Xellos thought as he started to scan for Filia. "Ah, third floor," Xellos commented as he faded in to nothingness.

Filia was on the third floor patrolling the hall as usual. After Rezo had giving the family business to his grandson she had been hired to step up security in the hotel. She and Gourry were the only two guards, but they were plenty. Not much in the way of crime happened in the hotel, and they kept it that way. The only thing she didn't like about the job was that detestable night manager Xellos. She got along with everyone at the hotel except Xellos. There was just something about him that got under her skin, other than the fact that he was the most annoying man she had every met. As she turned down the hall she was greeted by a voice from behind saying, "Good evening, Filia-chan." 

She wiped around immediately recognizing the voice. "Xellos! What do you want namagomi," Filia asked with a hiss. 

"Oh just seeing how you were doing tonight," Xellos smirked as he walked towards her. 

As Xellos walked towards her Filia reached to her belt and kept he hand posed above her security flashlight. "I know that's a lie. Now tell me the truth," she almost shouted. 

"Because I just love teasing you," Xellos answered as he ducked as Filia swung at him with her flashlight. 

"Oh, you...," Filia screeched as she continued to flail at the dodging Xellos.

"You make this so entertaining Filia-chan," Xellos taunted as he ducked her shot again.

"If I ever get my hands on you I'll," Filia shouted as she swung again, but this time Xellos was nowhere to be seen.

She felt an arm wrap around her as Xellos whispered in her ear, "Let's continue this where we won't disturb the guest," and then both disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Lina sighed as she walked down the street from the business conference of the head managers of the Blindview Estates chain. It was the CEO's job to oversee the conference, but Zel and her decided that she would have a better time with the conference then running the hotel during the week. She only had two more days of the conference left, but the separation from Zel was taking it's toll on her. She wanted to be back at the hotel in Atlas City, to be near her husband so badly. 'Rezo wasn't kidding when he said we could stand being apart. I wonder how Zel's doing with it,' Lina thought as she walked. As Lina walked she spotted and bar and thought, 'I could use a drink...but of another kind,' as she slipped off her wedding ring. "Zel won't find out, and its just to get a meal. Hard to attract it if they see a wedding ring," Lina told herself as she walked into the bar. 

She sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender to notice. When he did he leaned on the bar and asked, "What'll it be honey?" 

"I'll just take a rum and coke for right now," Lina replied as she pulled out her mirror. 

As she waited for her drink she applied makeup to help attract her prey. After putting on some blush she applied her favorite bright red lipstick. It's not that she didn't wear makeup, it's just that she didn't wear as much as she normally would if she were trying to attract attention. 'I never needed to. First the only thing I cared about was my work, but now I have the full attention of the one man I want,' she smiled to herself as she thought of Zelgadis. As she was about to space out the bartender interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Here ya' go honey." 

"Thank you," Lina said as she took a drink. 

The alcohol helped relax her, but she was thirsty for something else. As she held the drink in here hand she began to drift off again. But, before she could think again she was pulled back by a voice asking, "Is this seat taken?" 

Lina turned to see a young, probably college, man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled nervously at her as he waited for her answer. She smiled seductively and said, "Go right ahead and sit." 

The man sat down and he and Lina began to strike up a conversation. She learned he was in his last year of college and was a business major. He got from Lina that she was a manager at the Atlas City Blindview Estates and was in town for a week long conference. As the night dragged on the two had a few drinks, the man more than Lina, and left the bar for Lina's room soon after finishing. Lina smiled as she unlocked the door to her room, 'This will be easy. He's pretty drunk so he won't remember a thing after I get what I need from him.' They walked into her room and Lina turned on a lamp near the bed. Before he could even moved Lina had pushed him on the bed and was on top of his body. "Your mine now," Lina said lowly as she started to undo his necktie. 

"I like an aggressive woman," the man said in his drunken state as he allowed Lina to take full control. 

Lina undid his tie and then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. She uncovered one side of his neck and bent her head down and kissed the skin there. Then lifted up and whispered seductively, "Just to let you know, I bite." 

Then without warning Lina's fangs grew fully and she bit into the flesh of his neck. The man soon passed out as Lina drank of his life blood. It had been such a long time since Lina had had warm fresh blood that she didn't want to stop. It was like drinking a three thousand dollar bottle of champagne after being used to the eight dollar bottle of white zenthindale. As she fought off the urge to suck him dry she was distracted by a scratching against her back window. She pulled away and licked the wound to heal it. She then licked her lips as she walked to the back. She looked out side to see a bat perched on the window sill. She opened the window and the bat flew into her room and near the bed. She looked at it and said playfully, "Do you want a part of my meal," as she felt at home with creatures of the night. 

To her surprise she heard its reply in her mind, 'No, I already had my blood for the day. I'm here for you,' as the bat began to change form. 

When it finished there stood Zel in his cloths and black cape. His pointed ears and fangs standing out the most. He then opened his red eyes and said, "You didn't think I would miss our anniversary did you?" 

"Zel," Lina shouted, full of happiness, as she jumped into her husband's arms. 

"I missed you to," Zel said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Lina smiled as she embraced Zel. When her hands touched she remember the ring and began to worry if Zel saw that it was off. Before she could say anything she heard in her mind, 'I know why you removed it, and I know you will never betray my love.' Lina was so happy she leaned up and kissed Zel passionately. After they released the kiss Zel opened his eyes and remarked, "Rum. How much have you been drinking?"

"Just enough to make it look like I was a customer," Lina said as she turned away from him but not out of his embrace.

Zel nuzzled against Lina's neck as he whispered in her ear, "It doesn't matter to me. In fact I like how you get when you have a little alcohol in your blood."

Lina turned around with a smirk on face saying, "I bet you do. I'm probably a lot easier to you then," as she slowly ran her tongue along the vein in his neck.

Zel gasped as he grabbed hold of her wrist. He pushed her away slightly and smiled while saying, "No, you're just more aggressive. And, I like it when you are like that."

"Well then let me show you how aggressive I am right now," Lina said seductively as she tried to get near Zel.

He held her back against the wall and said, "No, it's my turn my dear," as he ran his tongue on her neck.

"Mmm," Lina moaned as wrapped her arms around Zel's neck.

"That and your blood has a slight tang to it when you've been drinking," Zel said as he slowly sank his fangs into her neck.

"Zel...oh...yes," Lina squeaked as she felt him bite into her supple flesh.

Zel swallowed as the blood poured into his mouth. The sweet tang of rum mixed the blood to create a, as Zel wanted to call it, bloody rum. After a few moments Zel licked the wound and looked into Lina's eyes to see the glazed over expression they held. Lina sighed as she said, "Ever since I bonded with you that bite has driven me crazy," as she threw him on the bed.

"Lina...," Zel gasped as she straddled him and began to unbutton his collar.

"Your not leaving tonight," she said as she smiled and lowered her mouth to his neck. 

* * *

Filia looked around to find herself in what looked to be a tomb. She tried to locate Xellos but she couldn't find him anywhere. As she was about to walk away she heard from behind her, "Hope you find it comfortable."

She quickly turned to see Xellos leaning against the wall. She walked up to him and shouted, "What do you think you're doing namagomi? And, how did we get here?"

"Now that's a secret," Xellos said as he wagged a finger at Filia.

"Why I aught to," Filia shouted as she swung her flashlight at him again.

Xellos caught the flashlight with one finger and forced her to lower it. He then looked into her eyes and said, "I grow tired of this farce."

"What do you mean," Filia asked as she backed away slightly.

"I mean that I am hungry for you in more than one way. I only wish you would see it my way and not fight me," Xellos said as he moved towards her slowly.

"What!? Do you plan to rape me," Filia asked becoming nervous.

"No my dear. I would never do that. I just want to taste you," Xellos said as he embraced her.

Filia tried to break away but found Xellos' hold to be too strong. She then stopped and asked shakily, "What do you want with me?"

"I just want you Filia-chan. I want you to be one of us...like Lina and Zelgadis," Xellos commented.

"What?! What do you mean with that. Are you suggesting something about the president and vice president of the company," Filia asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, we are all the same," Xellos began to explain, "We are all vampires."

"Vampires...," Filia asked but then saw Xellos' fangs.

"Yes my dear," Xellos said with a feral smile, "And, I want to add you to my family."

"What will happen to me," Filia asked.

"You'll be the same, I plan to bond with you like Zel and Lina did eleven years ago," Xellos explained.

"Then go ahead...I hate to admit it but I do find you attractive if not annoying," Filia commented as she smiled and pulled her hair back revealing her neck.

* * *

The morning found Lina and Zel in the bed with each other. Zel awoke and smiled as he slid out of bed. Lina opened a eye and whined while asking, "Leaving already?"

"I have to run the hotel. But, you will be back soon," Zel replied as he dressed.

"Ok, see you in two days," Lina said as she walked over and kissed him.

"See you then," Zel said after releasing from the kiss.

Zel then morphed into a bat and flew out the window leaving Lina to yearn for the two days to hurry and end.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
